The Souryuu Clan and Kazanari Clan
The Souryuu Clan (蒼龍一族), frequently known as Souryuu People (蒼龍の民) and Kazanari Clan (風鳴一族) known as the two of the strongest families in the world. Both clans has many relatives around the world but only the ones who has the most purest bloodline of their clans can be the true heir for their clans. The two clans' relationships are comrades as their victorious history back in many "Sacred wars of the Nine Dragons". Through their legends, both clans had served themselves under two of the "Nine Dragons" which are the "Blue Dragon who ruled overseas" and "White Savior Dragon of Light". As traditional, the heir of each clans will be destined to be the dragons' wielders, to fulfill their roles participating in the "Sacred Wars of the Nine Dragons". Prior the Story Prior the story, at one point, the daughter of the Kazanari Clan's chief meets with the son of the Souryuu Clan's chief who was a violinist that had washed away from his island to one of the places that is the Kazanari Clan's domain. Its been two years, the young Souryuu man became a famous violinist which rings a bell to the world about their existence. Eventually, both of them married as they welcomed the new era of both clans to the world. Five years ago, the daughter of the Kazanari Clan's next heir was kidnapped which resulted the death of next Kazanari heir while the next heir of the Souryuu Clan also went missing. It was unknown if both clans still even in contact with each others. Souryuu Clan The Soryu Island now.png|The Souryuu Island now The Soryu Island.png|Souryuu Island in the past Leon, Sharlene and Jillian at the arena.jpg According to legend, the Souryuu Clan are the ones who served under and wielded Maelstrom. They have the power to awakening the Aqua Force (アクアフォース) within Maelstrom as the clan ruled over seas. Then, there will be a child who "embraced by the wind" will leads his clan as he fulfills his role as the owner of the "Blue Dragon who ruled overseas" through many generations. However, after one of the sacred wars, the Souryuu Clan suddenly had lost their powers to rule overseas which led to their being long forgotten. Ever since that, this clan was stuck on a island, resisting their fate of their clan to die. Many of the Souryuu people has died in the past, now the numbers of the Souryuu Clan can't compared to the Kazanari Clan now. After many generations, there's still some people who remembered them now but barely. 'Events : ' *Aruto was once the Souryuu child, after he went missing, the wind stopped because of an unknown power which caused the tragic fate reoccured again. *Leon became the new Souryuu Child after bringing Maelstrom back with the help of Void Known Souryuu People *Leon Souryuu (Current Heir) *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Souryuu Chief *Aruto Souryuu (Former Heir) *Tsukasa Amakawa Kazanari Clan Not much about them, only clear is that the clan served under Soulsaver through generations. It seems that the Kazanari Clan also can read ancient languages of the old era, which explained how Lynné able to read the words on the monuments of the WBMA found. They can awaken the power within Soulsaver, the Harmony Force (調和の力). They are known to be working as or for government, which applies to their tremendous aura. It seems the heir was chosen by Soulsaver through Generations, and for unknown reasons, he mostly chose female members. The possibility rate of Kazanari Clan members mostly gave birth to male is over 90 percent while giving birth to female is under 10 percent which shown female members with pure Kazanari bloodlines are very rare in their case. *Rinne Chonogami *Genjuro Kazanari *Yatsuhiro Kazanari (Current chief/head) *Fudou Kazanari (Previous heir of the clan, now deceased) *Raine Kazanari See also *Powers of the Nine Dragons *Nine Dragons of Nature *Legendary B-Shots Trivia *Both clans has two similities to each others : **They both served as the clan under one of the "Nine Dragons". ***Souryuu served for Maelstrom, while Kazanari served for Soulsaver. **Their common signatures are wind, which Souryuu's legend of the Souryuu Child and Kazanari's name for wind. Category:Terminology Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII